A Role Reversal
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When Mustang and his group are turned into little kids it's up to Edward to deal with the troubles that Jean and Breda bring, a crush from Riza, and a hidden past from Mustang that slowly comes out. Parental Ed/Roy
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Okay one more thing off the list of what I have to write. All that's left is other oneshots, write a new chapter for Son of Flame, and write a Al/Mei oneshot that was requested by Puppy.**

**When you look at it like that it seems like a lot more. Sigh. I need a vacation…but on my vacations I still write.**

**The things I do for you readers.**

**Now this story has been on my mind for a while and I am glad that I finally have a chance to write it down.**

**This story will be rated for either hints of child abuse or flashbacks where it actually happened. Now all I have to wonder is that deserving an M rating? For now it will remain a T.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. All of it goes to Arakawa-sensei.**

"You have got to be kidding me." Edward said, looking at the Furher President King Bradley.

Bradley took a sip from his cup and said without looking up "I assure you Fullmetal Alchemist that this is no joke. I am being quite serious."

Edward placed his hand over his eyes and asked "How did this happen?"

The Furher pulled a file from his desk and pushed it towards Edward who grasped it, opened it, and began to read the contents. It was written from the soldiers that were there but far enough to not get caught in the transmutation. _'Colonel Mustang and his subordinates were inspecting a ruin that was found which contained some sort of alchemist circles. There was a flash of bright blue light; the light seemed to be associated with the common alchemy light. By the time the soldiers had arrived at the site they were…changed.'_ Edward sighed and pushed the folder to the side, he then asked "What do we do now?"

"The best thing we can do as of now is to wait for the transmutation to run its course and lost energy. For now I also have many scientists researching on how to reverse it." Bradley said. He stood and motioned for Edward to follow. The two of them walked in silence until they came to Mustangs office and peered inside.

Havoc and Breda were running around screaming. Kain was sitting on the floor crying. Falman was sitting next to Kain trying to comfort him. Riza was shouting for everybody to shut up or else. And Roy, surprisingly, was literally sitting in the corner of the room with his knees drawn to his chest and his arms around them watching everyone silently.

"So what do we do for now?" Edward asked, watching the entire scene with a slight wince.

"They must be controlled and taken care of Fullmetal. The military will provide whatever it is that you will need in order to take care of them." Bradley said starting to turn and go back towards his own office.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute here." Edward said going in front of him. "What do you mean whatever **I **need in order to take care of them?"

Bradley looked Edward straight in the eyes, or in his case eye, and said "You are a part of Mustangs subordinates and the only one who is not changed. You are the second highest command and therefore if something was to happen to Colonel Mustang **you **would lead his men. And right now, you are needed to look after them."

All of a sudden he smiled and said "I'm sure that you can take care of a few six year olds. You can call for your brother to come and help you as well if need be." Bradley looked at him again once more with that steel look in his eyes and said "I have utmost faith in you to do this. I trust that you will not disappoint me."

Edward seemed to have trouble swallowing something that had gotten stuck in his throat and instead settled for nodding his head.

"Good, then I will leave the rest to you." Bradley said leaving.

Edward looked once at the direction where Bradley had left and once at the door to where the kids from hell were. Once more to Bradley's direction. Once more to the door.

He sighed. _'No problem taking care of a bunch of six years old huh? Yeah right.' _he thought to himself before opening the door and entering the room.

The moment he entered the office all of the attention of the five children immediately was directed towards him.

"Who are you?" Jean asked rudely.

"I'm Edward Elric, and I'm going to take care of you guys." he answered.

Jean snorted. "My parents told me to never trust strangers." he said crossing his arms.

"Did your parents tell you to trust the military?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm part of the military. Therefore you can trust me." Edward said, hoping that he would drop it.

But this was Jean and chances of that were low.

"You?" he said, in disbelief. He looked Edward up and down and finally said "You're too short to be in the military."

Edward bit the inside of his cheek. _'He's just a kid. He's just a kid.'_

"Listen to me kid." Edward said kneeling in front of Jean and placed a hand on his head. "Here, you have to listen to what I say got it?"

"Or what?" Jean asked snidely.

"Because if you don't listen to me then I will dangle you out the window with only rope holding you up." Edward said crossing his arms.

Jeans eyes widened slightly before narrowing. "You wouldn't dare."

In response Edward stood up and grabbed Jean by the collar and pulled him towards the window. He ignored Jeans struggles and yelling and brought his two hands together in a clap and placed one hand on the floor and grabbed the rope that he had created.

"Okay, okay. I'll listen." Jean said quickly eyeing the rope in Eds hands.

Edward took a deep breath. Five minutes in and he could already tell who would cause him the most troubles, Jean and Breda, and who would help him the most, Riza.

He looked at each child in turn; it amazed him at how…young they looked.

'_Of course they would look young' _he berated himself. "Their six years old."

He licked his upper lip in thought to himself. What would kids want? To go to the park? Eat something? What?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Jean and Breda had ran out the door until he looked up and saw them run out.

He swore under his breath and turned to the remaining four kids, well three were in front of him since Roy was still in the corner though he no longer had his arms around his knees and he was staring at Ed from his place on the floor, who were looking up at him.

"Okay I need to go and get those other two. You guys can come with me. Just behave." he said looking at them.

The nodded but just to be sure.

"Riza," he said, looking at the lone girl who straightened up and stared at Ed with determined eyes.

"Riza, you will be the guard. You will help me make sure that everyone will behave and listen to me. You will tell me if they misbehave or not got it?" he asked the girl.

She nodded her head and asked "Can I hit them?"

"Sure." Ed replied shrugging.

Riza grinned and followed Edward as he led the kids out. He stopped at the doorway and counted slightly to himself as each child passed him and he placed a hand on their shoulders.

"One." there went Riza. "Two." a still sniffling Kain. "Three." a bored looking Falman. "Four…four?" his hand grasped air. He looked down, then next to him.

'_Riza went. Kain did as well as Falman so who…oh. Of course.' _he nearly groaned out loud. Figures Mustang would give him a hard time. He was just surprised that Mustang hadn't joined in with Jean and Breda. Speaking of which where was he?

Ed scanned the room. Furniture, plants, desk but no child.

Edward did groan out loud this time. Jean and Breda were somewhere in the building and he couldn't find Mustang. At least the other three were waiting for him outside the office.

He turned his body towards the door and gave the room one final look over before…wait. Since when did the side of couches have feet?

Sure enough he saw a pair of feet in sneakers stretched out.

He walked to the couch and leaned over the side and was met with a mop of shoulder length black hair.

Then he sat down next to a surprised Roy and spread his legs in front of him like Mustang was doing.

He allowed a few silent seconds to pass by before he said "You know when I said 'You guys can come with me' I meant you too." as he stared at the wall. He saw from the corner of his eye Roy look down at the ground.

Edward then turned to look straight into Roys fear filled eyes, why was the kid so afraid anyway?, and said "Well I don't know about you but as much as I would love to stay here all day I gotta take care of you guys. So come on." before standing up and offering a hand to Roy.

After a moments hesitation Roy took the hand and stood up. Edward saw Roys eyes go to the rope he had put on his side.

"Are you afraid of this kid?" Edward asked tapping the rope with a finger. Roy said nothing but continued to stare at the rope. "I won't use this on you Roy…as long as you behave of course."

Roys eyes met his for a moment before he said quietly "I'll behave."

Edward eyebrows rose slightly "Huh didn't think you spoke."

Roy looked at the ground again and followed Edward out towards the door.

Edward looked back and saw Roy walking stiffly, but it was oddly familiar.

'_He doesn't walk like that.'_ Edward thought to himself. _'Where have I seen it before?'_

He placed a hand on Roys shoulder. Edward felt Roy flinch violently when he did and looked up at Edward. Surprisingly, at least to him concern laced through him. "Are you okay Roy?" he asked him.

Roy nodded quickly. Edward would've believed him had Roy not been shaking like a damn leaf and his pupils dilated in fear.

Before he could say or do anything else Roy had walked away from him and stood next to Falman and looked at the ground.

Edward shook his head. Kids, it would be a long, long, **long, **time before he would have any.

Edward smiled at the other kids reassuringly and motioned for them to follow him. Sounds of children in a room about three doors from them reached his ears.

"Survey says." he murmured as he opened the door. Thankfully it was just another office and the person who it was assigned to seemed to have finished and gotten rid of important documents.

Unfortunately however Jean and Breda seemed to find this place their new playground and were having a blast in destroying it.

Edward froze for a moment before yelling "Enough!" the tone and sound of his voice was enough for Jean and Breda to freeze where they were: Jean in the process of ripping the cushions from the couches and Breda had been pulling the books from their shelves and throwing them in random directions.

"That is enough you two!" Edward yelled. "Weren't you ever taught any manners? You will put this room back the way it was before right now!"

Jean and Breda looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Edwards eyes narrowed and he felt his hand go into a fist. That is it.

He had told them, he had warned them and still they didn't listen.

He walked briskly forward and took the rope from his waist. Before they even knew what he was going both of the were tied up and he was pulling them towards the window.

He ignored their protests and opened the window. He stuck his head out and with some difficulty, namely Jean and Breda trying to escape, clapped his hands and placed one hand on the outside wall. Two holes erupted from the wall and then Edward lifted the rope that he had in his hand swiftly tied it through, and then he did the same with Jean on the other rope and mercilessly pushed them out the window to dangle out of it.

He ignored their screams as he turned to the remaining kids who stared at him with what seemed to be close to fear.

"What?" he asked slightly amused. "I told them if they didn't behave then I would do that." he motioned with his head towards the window.

Roy, Kain, and Falman were all looking up at him fearfully but as for Riza she was looking up at him with something else.

Admiration?

"Now then." Edward said sticking his head out the window to look at the two screaming boys. "Are you two going to behave now?"

"No!" they said together.

Edward sighed. Was he that stubborn when he was six? After looking around and down for a few moment he smiled to himself.

He pulled his head out from the window and looked at Riza. "Riza, can you come here for a moment?" he beckoned her.

Riza obediently walked over to him and he lifted her so that she could also look out the window. As she passed his face he whispered "Play along." to which she nodded and smiled to.

"My, isn't it high up here? How high up are we Riza?" he asked loudly looking at the young girl.

She adopted a semi-thoughtful look on her face, looked down, and said in a playful tone "I think we are about…one, two, three, four stories up."

"Four stories huh?" Edward said pursing his lips. "That's high up. Imagine if someone should fall from here." he said, noticing from the corner of his eye Jean and Breda freeze.

Riza nodded. "If someone should fall then I think they'll become a pancake."

Edward then proceeded to poke the knot of rope where it was connected to the building. "And I don't know if I made this knot tight enough." true to his word with each poke of his finger the knot became more and more loose.

Jean and Breda started to go down fast enough for them to start to panic but slow enough for Edward to be able to catch them incase they fell.

"Poor Jean and Breda, we hardly knew them." Riza said, bowing her head.

"They were so young, it's so sad." Edward said nodding.

"We're still here and alive!" they heard Breda yell from the window.

"I could almost hear their voices in the wind." Edward said, as if he didn't hear them.

Riza nodded wistfully but the effect was ruined slightly by the smile on her face.

Edward saw the rope start to give out some more and was ready to clap his hands to make sure that those two boys won't really fall to the ground when he heard them scream "All right! We'll behave! We'll behave!"

Smiling in victory Edward quickly grabbed onto the ropes and pulled them into the room.

Once he had untied them from the ropes they immediately hid behind Kain, Roy and Falman who had been standing there watching

the whole thing.

'_This is going to be a very long time.'_ Edward thought to himself wearily. Someone grabbing his hand snapped him out of his thoughts, looking down he saw Riza had grabbed a hold of his left hand and was holding on tightly and was smiling up at him.

Edward smiled back at her which caused a slight blush to go onto her face. _'A very long time indeed.'_

**And that's the end of this chapter.**

**Incase you guys didn't see or I'm not that good of a writer little Riza is starting to obtain a little crush on Ed.**

**Now all you Riza/Edward fans out there this is not what you think. Adult Riza does not have any feelings towards Edward beside motherly. Well that's my opinion anyway. But I'm sure that it has all happened to little girls everywhere. They all have had crushes on the older bad boy; I think it's happened to me not sure.**

**But besides that I think I'll have some EdxWin in here as well, and during that time a jealous Riza.**

**Oh yeah! And some Parental Edward/Roy. Yeah you read that right. Edward being like a father/older brother towards Roy.**

**I already have some of Roy's childhood planned out so unless I ask please don't leave me any tips on that, any other tips are appreciated however. Amd I put in a little hint to the abuse there already, try to spot it.**

**I don't really have that much left to say except leave a review!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey guys!**

**It has been a while on this story and I just want to thank all of you for all the reviews and pms you guys have sent me. I love hearing from you guys.**

**I am sorry about the long wait and finally here it is.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh! And a little warning is needed here. There is in this chapter past abuse references I think is the way to put it. What I mean is that a character was abused in the past but none of it happens in this chapter thankfully. Or maybe not since it is still abuse and I hate it with a burning passion.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Roy peeked out of his room and looked around carefully around the hallway.

Good everyone was asleep.

Not to be surprised really considering it was near midnight.

Edward had told them that they were staying at a hotel that the military had so happily supplied for them and therefore they were going to stay there.

It had been…one weird day that was for sure. Once Edward had dangled Jean and Breda out the window and pulled them back in those two had continuously hid behind the four of them shaking like a leaf. Edward seemed to be sorry and tried to get on their good side again by buying all of the ice cream but Roy didn't think that would work so easily.

Kain had kept crying and saying that he wanted his mommy. Falman said that he used to being sent to a babysitters while his mother worked, sometimes days on time, so this wasn't that much of a big deal for him. Riza…

Riza had followed Edward dutifully, smiling at him, and she even somehow got him to hold her hand. And when they had gotten to the hotel and it was time to sleep she immediately claimed the room closer to Edwards room. And when Jean, who seemed to never learn his lesson, said that _he_ wanted it she beat him up.

Badly.

That kid just never seemed to learn.

Roy licked his lips as he carefully walked to the bathroom trying to avoid putting any weight on either of his legs. They had been walking all day and the bruises on his legs hurt a lot that he almost came close to crying from it.

But he was used to it.

He quietly crossed the hallway and entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and started to rummage through the medicine cabinet. They had to have a…ah! There it is.

Roy pulled the first aid kit out and opened it. He took out some antibacterial wipes and rolled up his pant legs. There on his pale skin stood out the bruises and cuts on them. Biting his lip he took a wipe and tenderly laid it across his legs.

He started heavily and bit his lip in order to keep from crying out. Turns out the cut was deeper then he first thought.

He couldn't however stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He let out a slight whimper and hoped that no one was awake to hear it.

* * *

Edward yawned into the back of his hand as he walked down the hallway. Something in the back of his head wouldn't let him sleep until he looked over all the kids. Some sort of instinct in him (1).

At least tomorrow his brother and Winry would come from Resembol to help him with the kids. He had called them and before he could ask them to come Winry had said "There is no way I am trusting you to the welfare of six kids all by yourself. We're coming to help you." Their help would be a big relief to him to say the least. The kids are a handful.

The kids have been…interesting to say the least.

Kain kinda acted the way he expected, small, scared. The kid mostly just wanted his mother. Ed could sympathize with that sometimes.

Falman was…weird. He seemed to be friendly with Kain the most; it seemed like he almost adopted Kain as his younger brother and looked after him the entire day. He was also entirely different then when he was an adult. This one actually seemed kinda…cool. (2)

Jean and Breda were the biggest brats he had even seen, and he remembered his own small childhood. They had constantly tried to run away from him, not that he really blamed them considering he dangled them out the window, and they hadn't stopped until Edward had tied them up and held onto them like they were on a leash. Well some people do see all military personal as 'Dogs of the military.'

Riza was absolutely nothing like her old self at all. This one was bubbly and giggly. And Ed knew which one he preferred.

Also that look she had in her eyes reminded of him whenever Al had pointed out girls that were looking at him in Central.

Roy had been the biggest surprise he had had in his fifteen years.

The arrogant, self-centered, bastard he had known had disappeared. Instead in his place was a quiet and closed boy. He seemed to just try to blend in with the background and try to keep as much attention away from him as possible.

Ed shook his head. Time to check on 'his' kids.

He first checked on the bedroom where Havoc and Breda were sharing. They had become fast friends and almost inseparable from the other. They were both sleeping soundly; Jean was asleep with his mouth open and drool running from the corner. Edward chuckled slightly at him.

Breda had kicked his blanket halfway to the floor. Edward picked it up and straightened it on him before leaving the room.

Next was Kains room. The kid had fallen in love with a stuffed dog from a street vendor and wouldn't go anywhere until he got it. So Ed had bought it, and not to be considered that he was picking favorites he also bought some stuffed toy for the other kids as well.

And as for the dog he was in a death grip in Kains arm as he was fast asleep peacefully. The same with Falman who seemed to be in the middle of a dream where he was running as his legs moved around on the bed.

Ed let himself laugh for a moment before entering Rizas room.

She had insisted on getting a lion saying that it reminded her of himself. Something to do with the hair or something. Either way she was sleeping with it in her arms peacefully and with a small smile on her face. Edward looked over her for another moment before leaving the room.

Ed was about to open the door to Roys room when his ears heard something.

Crying?

He turned and looked around the empty hallway. It was empty so where…

There. The bathroom.

He walked over to the door and quietly opened it. What he saw there caused his eyes to open wide.

There was Roy sitting on the toilet seat, with his pant legs rolled up, and bruises coloring his skin. Roys eyes were closed and he tears were rolling down his face.

Edward entered the bathroom as quietly as he could without startling him. It didn't seem to work because his head shot up in horror.

Ed knew his eyes were filled with sympathy and his heart seemed to clench in pain for a moment. Roy began to breathe heavily.

A few moments passed in silence before Roy hurriedly rolled his pant legs down and tried to run out the bathroom.

Edward gently caught his arm and steered him back. He picked Roy up and sat him back on the toilet seat. He kneeled down to Roys eye level and stared into Roys panicked eyes.

"Roy" Edward said, in a gentle tone of voice. "How did you get hurt?"

Roy licked his upper lip. Ed could see he was doing some fast thinking when he said "I fell."

Ed smiled slightly and said "Kid. I've gotten hurt before. You don't get hurt all over your legs for falling."

A thought occurred to him. He bent his head to Roy and asked softly "Did your father do this to you?"

Roys eyes widened even more and his body began to shake. He shook his head sharply and nonsense words started to stammer from his mouth. "No…it's…it's…well."

Edward placed his hands on Roys shoulders. "You can tell me Roy. There's nothing to be scared of."

Roy slumped on the seat and shook his head "He said if I tell anyone he would kill me."

This time Edward shook his head "Roy I swear to you. No one is going to hurt you. You see this?" he asked holding up his right arm.

Roy nodded his eyes on the metal.

"My mechanic made this out of some very strong metals. Nothing can break it and if they can then my mechanic will break them." he said. "Now I swear on my arm that he will not hurt you. Now please tell me. Who did this?"

Roy shuddered slightly and with his eyes closed tightly he whispered "My father."

Why was it always the fathers that did something horrible, excluded Hughes of course.

Ed nodded and tried to put a smile on his face to help comfort Roy.

He straightened up and spotted the first aid kit on the counter. He opened it and pulled out some bandages and ointments and commenced to tending to the wounds on Roys legs.

Roy sat there quietly as Ed worked on his legs until he finally bandaged them . Ed looked Roy in the eyes.

"Now before we go anywhere, are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

Roy was silent for a moment before saying "My arms and my shoulders feel weird."

Wordlessly Ed pulled Roys shirt off and his eyes widened at the litter of bruises on the skin. They were almost everywhere.

'_Bruises on the legs make them stiff.' _Edward realized. _'They cause you to walk stiffly.'_

That's why the way Roy was walking seemed familiar. They reminded him of himself whenever he had gotten hurt on his missions and didn't want anyone to notice. He was such an idiot for not realizing.

He growled softly and saw Roy shrink back with his eyes clouding in fear. Edward swallowed the growl coming out again and adopted another smile.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." he told Roy.

"Why?" Roy asked cocking his head to the side.

"For not noticing that you were hurt." he told him concentrating on bruises.

Roy looked down on the tiled floor. "Not your fault." he mumbled.

Ed sighed and gently turned Roy around so that he his back faced him. The bruises caused anger to run through him but he made sure that it wouldn't show through his touch as he applied the ointment to help bruises and heal cuts.

"It's my fault anyway." he heard Roy say.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Ed asked puzzled.

"It's my fault. I'm a bad boy and I deserve to be punished." Roy said. Ed could almost feel the tears running down his face again.

Ed closed his eyes for a moment fought himself. Half of himself was a monster calling for blood and revenge on someone who would dare harm a child while the other half of him knew that Roy needed comfort right now and to be set straight.

"Tell me Roy how do you do in school?" Ed asked.

"I always get straight A's and the teachers call me one of the best students." Roy answered.

"Do you have chores at home?" Ed asked again putting on the bandages on his shoulders.

Roy nodded. "As soon as I get home."

"Besides your father does anyone else call you a bad boy?"

"…no." Roy answered quietly.

Ed nodded his head. "Well then Roy I can't see how you're a bad kid."

Roy looked over his shoulder at Edward and Ed almost flinched at how hopeful he looked.

"I'm not?" he whispered.

Ed smiled. "Your not." he said firmly.

Roy smiled then. He hopped off the toilet seat as soon as Ed put the shirt back on him and waited as Edward put the remaining bandages and ointments in the first aid kit and back in the medicine cabinet.

He then picked up Roy and started to walk towards his assigned room.

He stopped however when Roy grasped his shirt and looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Can…can I sleep with you?" he asked timidly.

Edward blinked in surprise before smiling and nodded. He changed course and instead entered his own room and placed Roy on his bed.

"Do you want me to go get your hawk for you?" he asked.

Out of all the toys at the store vendor Roy had picked a golden hawk (3) and nodded eagerly at that.

Edward went back to Roys room to retrieve the fallen hawk, which had landed on the floor when Roy did his little escapade to the bathroom, and quickly walked back to him.

Ed handed the hawk to Roy and crawled into the bed and under the covers himself. He sat up for a moment to make sure Roy was okay and had plenty of the blankets as well.

He was surprised however when Roy crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his chest before seeming to get comfortable and fall asleep right there on Eds lap.

He sighed for a moment before rubbing Roys back in a soothing pattern. Without knowing why he started to hum one of the lullabies his mother had sung for himself and his brother. He didn't know why he felt so inclined to do this with kid Roy but he went with it.

His own eyes drooped slightly and slowly he also fell asleep.

* * *

"…ther…Brother. Brother."

"Is he even awake Al?"

"I don't know. Do you think he knows that he has a miniature Roy mustang on his lap?"

"Don't know but either way."

There was a sound of a camera going off.

Edward groaned and opened his eyes. There standing in front of him were none other then his brother Alphonse and his mechanic and childhood best friend Winry Rockbell.

And in her hands were a camera. Why would she be holding a camera?

"Winry? Al?" he asked sitting up slightly. He felt movement in his lap and arms and looked down. There was Roy still asleep in the same position as last night.

Winry giggled slightly. "Aw doesn't he look adorable." she said.

Ed rolled his eyes and got up careful not to disturb Roy. He laid him back on the bed gently and stretched his arms out.

"You guys have no idea how glad I am that you're here." he said, looking at them.

* * *

(1) Yeah Ed, that's your fatherly instinct kicking in.

(2) The way I see it Falman was a cool and semi-wild teenager then settled down as he got older. [Insert fan-girl sigh.]

(3) I'll give you guys three guys to this. If you don't get it at the first well then I will be very disappointed at you.

* * *

**I was going to end this chapter at Ed and Roy falling asleep but then decided to add that little part.**

**And Eds poor brain hasn't realized that Winry took a picture of him and Roy yet.**

**I don't know what the next chapter will have or even when it's going to be up next, school is a killer and so are mid-term exams ugh.**

**Well I think that's all to say except that I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, leave a review, and I hope to see you soon.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot to me.**

**In this chapter is everyones favorites Lieutenant-Colonel, family obsessed character, Hughes!**

**I don't really have anymore to say except enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Edward flopped into the bed exhausted. This day…was even worse then the first one.

The first one all the kids were scared and had wanted their parents, save Roy of course.

Today they had grown more comfortable with the people taking care of them and decided to be their real selves.

The yelling, the screaming, the demands, everything. _It was all too much._

Starting of course with the morning with Roy waking up.

* * *

_It was early enough in the morning for all the kids to still be asleep._

_And for Edward to wish the same thing._

_Unfortunately being the temporarily guardian of six kids that included feeding them._

_So at the moment he and Winry were in the kitchen making enough pancakes for six kids and two teens._

_All of a sudden a scream ran through the house._

_Whirling around Edward and Winry turned in time to see Roy run into the kitchen, jump onto Edwards leg, and grasp hard enough for him to lose circulation._

_Thankfully it was his left leg._

"_What's wrong?" he asked the shaking child._

_Then the answer came. His little brother Alphonse walked into the kitchen. Edward could sense the turmoil in him._

"_He took one look at me and ran." Al said._

"_Talking…moving…armor." Roy said shaking._

_Edward sighed and bent down to pick him up. "This Roy is my little brother Alphonse. He is wearing the armor for a special training he is going through." he explained. _

"_And this" he said turning towards Winry. "Is my mechanic that I told you about. Winry Rockbell."_

_Winry had smiled and ruffled his hair in response. It seemed that he was shy since he burrowed his head into Eds chest and wouldn't look at either Al or Winry._

_Gradually the kid started to calm down a bit after Edward had picked him up. Unfortunately he wouldn't let go of Edwards shirt and he had to help as much as he could with Roy hanging onto him._

* * *

Then the other kids woke up.

* * *

_When your young and someone calls you to come and eat before you even blink the kids are already at the table._

_After a brief introduction to Winry and Alphonse, and after getting Roy to let go and eat at the table there were small, easy to handle problems. Helping the kids cut up the pancakes, watching how much syrup they put on them, making sure they didn't hurt each other with the knives._

_Jean and Breda had decided to have a small food fight. Food fights alone are nasty. Food fights with syrup is just plain bad._

_This time they didn't listen to him so Winry took a shot._

_And by take a shot he meant that she took out her wrench and clocked them on the head a few times before sending them to sit in the corner._

_Then it seemed that it was Rizas turn._

"_So who is _she_?" Riza asked crossing her arms across her chest._

_Edward and Winry looked at each other. "What?" Ed asked her._

"_You heard me. I asked who is she?" she asked looking at Winry with dislike._

"_This is Winry. She's my friend and mechanic." Edward explained again slowly._

"_That's not what I mean!" Riza said, stomping her foot. "Who. Is. She. To. You?"_

"_I'm sorry but maybe I don't understand someth-" Winry started to say only to have Riza cut her off by saying "Nobody asked you toots!"_

"_Toots?" Winry repeated looking at Edward who shrugged in response._

_Riza all of a sudden grabbed Edwards hand and said to Winry. "Back off! He's mine!"_

_Understand came to Winrys eyes as she lifted her hands and said "Wait a minute here. You have it all wrong. Ed and I are just friends, nothing more."_

_Edward shot her a confused look to which she bended close to his ear and hissed "She has a crush on you."_

'Oh for the love of…'_ Edward thought to himself. He smiled and leaned down on one knee so that they were eye-to-eye and said "Yeah Riza. Winry and I are just friends. Trust me."_

"_I do trust you Edward." Riza said smiling. She shot Winry a look "But I don't trust that hussy."_

"_Then trust me Riza. There is nothing going on between me and Winry. We are just best friends." Edward said._

_Riza smiled happily. "So then when I'm older you and I can get married?" she asked._

_Edward felt something in him stop and crash, however he forced a smile on his face and said "Yeah. When you're older definitely."_

_Riza had exclaimed in happiness and hugged him around the neck. To which he returned as Winry doubled over laughing silently._

* * *

After breakfast when Winry and Alphonse had went to get the kids dressed Edward had taken Roy to the bathroom to look at his wounds again and put fresh bandages on them.

After words he had taken them to the park. Big mistake.

* * *

"_Wah he took my pail!"_

"_That's my shovel!"_

"_Ice cream! Ice cream!"_

"_Edward will you push me on the swings?"_

"_Ms Winry will you help me build a castle?"_

"_Alphonse will you lift me up."_

"_He threw sand in my eyes!"_

"_My castle!"_

"_Edward."_

"_Ms Winry."_

"_Alphonse."_

_After an hour and a half at the park both he and Winry had began to twitch slightly._

_The kids smiles and laugh might have been worth it but after a while it wasn't enough._

_One thing was certain however._

_He wouldn't have kids for the longest time._

* * *

Lunch was okay. Nothing too messy.

Especially since the trouble-some duo Jean and Breda knew that Winry was watching their every move, wrench in hand.

After lunch they had decided to split into three groups and take the kids to different places. Alphonse had taken Kain and Falman. Winry had taken Jean and Breda. And Ed himself had taken Roy and Riza.

Nothing bad had happened. Edward was walking down the street holding both kids in either hand. Nothing that big.

Until they met Hughes on the street.

* * *

"_Yo Edward!" a voice rang down the street._

_Edward froze. He knew that voice anywhere and sure enough as he turned around he saw the one and only Maes Hughes walking towards them._

_When he got to them Riza had puffed out her chest and acted big in front of him. Roy had hidden behind his leg._

"_I heard all about what happened with everyone." he said smiling slightly. He glanced down at their feet to the kids._

_He bent down and smiled at the kids. "And who are these two?"_

"_I'm Riza Hawkeye." Riza said importantly. She grabbed Edwards hand. "And this is my boyfriend Edward."_

_Hughes smile, if possible, brightened as he said "Is that so? Then be sure to invite me to the wedding all right?"_

_Riza nodded as Hughes gaze turned to Roy._

"_And who's this little guy?" he asked gently._

_In response Roy had ducked behind Edward. Hughes had laughed as he stood back up and looked at Ed._

"_Seems like you got a hand full dealing with all this. Say where are the other munchkins?" he asked._

"_With Al and Winry." Edward said. There was something that he had to ask Hughes._

_He turned to Roy and Riza and said "You guys see that man with the monkey right?" they nodded. He handed them some coins and said "If you give him and these and ask for him to make the monkey dance then he will."_

_They both smiled and immediately went towards the man. Moments later music was playing and the monkey was dancing to the kids delight._

"_Hughes, how much do you know of Roys childhood?" Edward asked the older man._

_Hughes looked at him carefully before saying "The same that it seems that you know."_

"_So you know that his father…" Edward said only to have Hughes finish with "Abused him? Yes."_

"_How could somebody do that?" Edward asked him his hand going into a fist._

"_I don't know Ed. It happens to a lot of kids sadly and the proper authorities can't always be notified." Hughes said watched the kids as well._

"_As a parent myself I just don't understand how someone can beat their own kids."_

"_It's sickening." Edward spat out._

"_Yes it is." Hughes agreed._

_They stood for a few moments in silence watching Roy and Riza before Hughes said "I have to go. I was running a few errands and Gracia is expecting me back."_

_Edward nodded. "Tell Gracia and Elysia I said hi."_

_For once Hughes didn't start to pull out photos upon photos of his daughter. He understood the mood wasn't right for that right now._

"_If you need some help don't hesitate to call us kay Ed?" he said._

_Edward nodded and smiled as Hughes left._

* * *

After that it was starting to get dark so he got the kids home in time.

Unfortunately the moments all the kids were back at the dorms a thunder storm started.

After putting them all to sleep after dinner Edward had crawled into the bed as well.

He placed his head on the pillow and gratefully closed his eyes. He opened them suddenly when he felt someone else snuggling next to him.

Turning his head he saw Winry there.

"Uh…Win?" he started to ask only to have her say. "There are no other beds, this is comfortable, I'm not that cold hearted to have you sleep on the couch, and I want to." before cuddling closer to him.

He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes again.

A clash of thunder sounded and with it the padding of small feet. Lifting his head he saw Roy, Riza, and Kain standing there.

At another burst of thunder the three of them immediately flinched and jumped into the bed with Winry and Edward.

"The thunder is scary." Kain said cowering under the covers.

"Yeah." Roy and Riza agreed.

Edward sighed. "It's all right. You guys can stay here."

At the sound of more thunder Jean, Breda, and Falman had arrived. They said it was only to check on the others since they were tough and everything, of course they were not supposed to notice how they flinched the next time thunder blasted. This time is was Winry who told them to come join the bed.

Edward sighed and clapped his hands. He brought them onto the mattress. Alchemic light flashed slightly as it widened in width and lost height.

He got out of the bed and returned with more blankets which he threw on top of the bed. He was rewarded with giggles and smiled himself.

"Okay, now everyone somehow get comfortable and go to sleep." he said before laying back down.

After shifting around and feeling and hearing everyone else shift around he reached out with his left hand until he felt Winrys arm which he grasped slightly.

He sighed and leaned back. All these kids around him with Winry by his side there was something he couldn't deny.

He couldn't deny just how right this felt.

**And it's done.**

**Man this is the third piece or so that I have worked on today. My fingers are tired.**

**Ed/Win, Parental Ed/Roy, Onesided Riza/Ed I think that's all of them.**

**Oh and incase you were wondering where Alphonse was during that last scene he was in the other room, doing what I have no idea. Man I barely gave him any time in this chapter.**

**If you guys have any questions, or scenes you want to see, or anything else like that leave it in a review.**

**Oh and something I want to know.**

**I know what I'm going to do but I want your opinion. Should Roy and Co remember this when they turn back?**

**And truthfully there aren't that many chapters left. Two three at most I think sadly.**

**I think that's everything.**

**Until next time this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****uh hi?**

***dodges flying tomatoes* Okay! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. And I don't really have an excuse for this story.**

***dodges more tomatoes now on fire* You know that could kill me right?**

***dodges knifes.* Please go back to the tomatoes.**

**Anyway there is one more chapter left to this story and that's it. Wow I actually finished a story that wasn't a oneshot, amazing.**

**Oh to my story 'Son of Flame' I'm taking a hiatus. I have zero inspiration for the next chapter for that story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**Just a little insight to where Al had been the last few chapters to those who were wondering.**

If Al had a bottom lip he would've been biting down on it hard to keep the laughs in.

He quietly creped into the room where his brother, Winry, and the children were all currently sleeping with a camera in his hands.

Once securely in the room, after making sure that his footsteps wouldn't wake anyone up, he raised the camera and snapped a few pictures.

He slipped out the bedroom and left the hotel nearly skipping the entire way.

This was all just too cute. Ed has being a somewhat great caretaker, Hughes lost that bet he said that one of the kids would have to go to the hospital with grave injuries, and Winry was helping make sure that all the kids behaved, Al won that one he knew she was going to use her wrench regardless.

For Al it was a time to take pictures to help remember this time, and maybe get a few blackmail pictures for the future.

Ever since he and Winry came to Central to help Edward take care of the kids Hughes has given him a camera with a sly grin.

"_I'm sure you know what to do with this Al."_

And since then he had been taking pictures nonstop. Edward with Roy on his shoulders and Riza in his arms, that girl had a serious crush on his brother. Falman and Fuery were standing next to Winry who was holding Jean and Breda by their shirt collars. Buying the kids ice cream. Playing in the park. Coloring with them.

When the time came, Ed and Winry would be great parents. And he would be the favorite uncle that spoiled their kids.

The sun started to rise as Al walked through the still silent town. Some people were just starting to open their businesses while others headed to work.

Finally he was at the Hughes house where Mr. Hughes was waiting for him.

"Hey Al." he said grinning at him.

"Hello Mr. Hughes." Al said politely before he held up the camera. "I took as many pictures as I was able to."

Hughes grinned as he took the camera from Alphonse and threw it from hand to hand. "Great! I'll get these printed, make a few copies just in case they want to destroy them."

"I should probably get back. They'll start to get up soon." Al said, starting to walk back towards the hotel.

"Alright. See you later Al." Hughes said, waving and starting to walk towards the military headquarters.

A few moments later however he heard Hughes exclaim "I almost forgot!"

Turning back Al saw Hughes looking at him and he yelled "The military found a way to turn them back to normal! Bring them tonight to do it!"

"Will do!" Al called back before starting to walk back to the hotel.

So they were going to turn back to normal. He wondered how Ed and Winry would react to that.

* * *

"Finally!" Ed exclaimed.

He flopped back onto the now childless bed, when said children were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"To tell you the truth no matter how much I like children I'm starting to get sick of being a babysitter. Not to mention we have to get back on track with finding the Philosophers Stone." he said.

Winry leaned back on her palms "I have to say that I'll kinda miss the kids. They are so cute!"

"What part did you think was so cute? The part where you hit Jean and Breda over the head with your wrench or when you tied a leash around them?" Ed asked.

"Okay first of all they were misbehaving and that's the only way that they would listen. And to remind you since you seem to forget you're the one who gave me the rope to tie them." she retorted.

"Edward! Heymans is making fun of me!"

"Ms. Winry! Jean took my doggie!"

The teens looked in the direction of the crying kids and looked at each other.

"Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if they turn back to normal." Ed said.

When they entered the kitchen they were met with the scene of Fuery trying to pull his toy dog away from Jean and Riza was beating up Breda.

"Jean! Give back Fuerys dog! Riza stop hitting Breda!"

* * *

"Why do we have to go there? Why can't we stay with Edward?" Riza asked as later that night Edward, Winry, and Alphonse was taking them to the military.

"I told you before. I have to go on a mission for the military. Since you are under my care when I leave the military will watch over you." Edward lied. "Beside I'll be back tomorrow."

He hated lying but he didn't really see another way to tell them that. Regardless the lie will keep them happy for the time being.

It was times like these that he realized why exactly adults lied to kids. To keep them happy.

Luckily the military was empty of personal, minus the Furher, Hughes, and a few alchemists who had discovered the way to turn them the kids back to normal so almost no one was there to see a little Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye holding onto his hands while Winry held onto Jean and Breda with the old rope and Alphonse holding Falman and Fuery by their hands.

Once they got to the room they saw that it had six beds already made for the kids.

One at a time Alphonse, Winry, and Edward put their respective charges into the beds along with their toys of choice.

They stayed with the kids until they each fell asleep. Edward or Alphonse read a book to them, Winry sang, Ed transmuted the air in the room to become very hot and heavy to help aide the kids to get to sleep faster.

Finally all the kids were asleep except one.

Roy.

Edward waved his brother and Winry out of the room and they were alone. As they left they turned the lights off and put them in the dark.

"Big brother?" Roy called out sleepily.

"I'm right here Roy." Edward said, finding Roys hand in the dark and squeezing it.

"You'll never leave right?" the kid asked.

"I have to leave for now Roy but I'll come back." Edward reassured the kid.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." he said. He leaned over and kissed Roy on the forehead. "Now go to sleep kay? I'll be back before you know it."

Finally the kid slipped into sleep and Ed was free to leave the room.

The moment he closed the door behind him the room was bright with light flooding it. Looking through the window he saw with some satisfaction, and with some sadness as well, that all the kids had been turned back to normal.

The trek back to the hotel is a quiet and somewhat somber one. There wasn't that much to say to one another so they walked in silence, each incased in their own thoughts.

Once they got to the hotel the signs of children were everywhere. Crayon drawings were tacked on the fridge, toys were strewn all over the floor, clothes were thrown in random directions; namely the couch, the lamps, and for some reason in the cupboards.

After tiding up the rooms Edward and Winry go off to their own rooms. Edward stopped in the doorway when he saw that his bed was still large enough for the kids and the blankets were still on the bed.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he cleared off the blankets and put the bed back to normal.

As he laid down and covered himself he thought to himself _'Did they wake up yet?'_

* * *

Roy felt the sunlight hit his closed eyes and in an answer he snuggled deeper into the covers holding his hawk tightly in his arms.

'_What time does big brother come back?'_ he wondered sleepily.

Wait.

What?

Roy's eyes snapped open as he looked around the room. He had to bite back a laugh as he saw all of his men, minus Fullmetal, were all in too big beds, having a stuffed toy in their arms, and wearing clothes that seemed to cut off their circulation.

In fact so was he.

He tugged at the collar of the small shirt he was wearing to try to loosen the pressure it was building at his neck.

He felt something at his side and picked it up.

A hawk. A stuffed hawk.

Did everyone get drunk and do something that they regretted?

Slowly, very slowly, memories started to come back to the confused colonel.

"Oh. Right. The transmutation." Roy's eyes started to get wider. "And…Fullmetal." even wider. "And…oh dear g-d!"

* * *

After waking up his men, and everyone getting proper clothing attire, they went to Mustangs office where Roy immediately went for the hidden liquor.

He took the bottle out but froze when he heard a gun cock.

"You are going to share that I believe. Right Colonel?" Riza asked.

In response he took out six glasses and filled them.

In quiet the five men and one lady sipped their drinks while mentally going over what the happened the last few days in their heads.

"That little brat hanged us out a window!" Breda exclaimed.

Jean started to snicker. "So when's the wedding Mrs. Elric?" he innocently asked Riza.

He jumped as a bullet merely brushed past him.

"Never. Mention that. Ever. Again." Riza warned.

Roy was surprisingly silent.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Riza asked.

"Yes I'm fine Hawkeye. I'm just wondering how we survived with Fullmetal as our caretaker." he replied.

'_He knows.'_

'_Godamnit he knows.'_

**One more chapter and we are done.**

**Here's a little note, to anyone who likes the series Axis Powers Hetalia, or sometimes called Hetalia Axis Powers, I'm starting to write for that. If your curious as to what it is then ask me and I'll explain it and send you a few links.**

**Until next time, and I swear it won't take so long this time, this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
